


Of Windows and Other Things

by Litsetaure



Series: Magical Mishaps [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aberforth gets a surprise, Albus is at once alarmed and also a total tease, Bathilda ships it, Canon Gay Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Gellert you disaster of a human being, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oops wrong window!, Summer of 1899, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litsetaure/pseuds/Litsetaure
Summary: There's (theoretically) nothing wrong with sneaking into a house. Just make sure you know where you're going first!





	Of Windows and Other Things

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to continue this series and write something funny when I was sick with the flu. Hope you enjoy it!

The window creaked loudly and Gellert froze in place, waiting, his heart pounding. His nerves twitched in anticipation and mild irritation. Patience was not a virtue he had been blessed with and he had no qualms about admitting it. This was especially true, he knew, when he was awaiting something enticing and wonderful.

After a few minutes, however, he neither heard nor saw anything to cause him any further alarm, and so, after looking around carefully, he bent his knees and sprang, cat-like, from the window. He was careful to land lightly and with the aid of a hastily cast Cushioning Charm, though the ground still gave him quite a hard shock; clearly, his aunt had tidied her flowerbeds recently. He felt a slightly twinge of guilt as he remembered why she might have had to do that. By the looks of it, some of the leaves were still slightly singed around the edges from the incident a couple of weeks before.

He patted the flowers back into place, albeit somewhat ineffectually, and carefully pulled himself back to his feet, dusting soil off his trousers, and crept very quietly through the garden, trying not to draw too much attention to himself.

“A little late for pruning my flowers, don’t you think?”

Gellert spun around so quickly he nearly toppled face first into the grass. Steadying himself, he looked up to see the amused face of his aunt peering out at him through the sitting room curtains - curtains he remembered being made only too well.

“Ah, Tante Hilda,” he said, running his fingers through his hair in an attempt at nonchalance, “I couldn’t sleep, so I thought taking a nighttime walk would make it easier.”

“I see. And you felt the need to leave the house by climbing out of the window rather than simply using the front, or the back, door, did you?”

“I thought you had gone to bed,” said Gellert. “I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“Or perhaps you were afraid I might try to stop you?” Bathilda laughed and shook her head, looking almost offended. “Honestly, Gellert, surely you know by now that I have no objections to you going to see Albus. Just give him my fondest regards and at least try to make sure the poor boy gets some rest, however hard it may be to tear yourselves away from whichever philosophical theory you are exploring.” She paused in the act of closing the curtains. “Oh, and I would suggest you use a Silencing Charm or two. You might enjoy hearing Albus moaning your name - among other things - but I’m not sure his siblings will agree.”

“Thank you, I will certainly keep that in mind,” Gellert agreed, barely holding back a wince at the thought of Aberforth or Ariana discovering their brother’s secret relationship. Gellert himself was mostly unbothered about people knowing how he felt about Albus - he cared little for the opinions of others after all - but he knew that he was not the only one who was affected by the situation. If Albus found out about Bathilda’s well-intentioned but unasked for advice, he would be utterly mortified and, as beautiful as he looked when he blushed, Gellert knew better than to utterly humiliate him.

Turning his back on his aunt’s muffled chuckling, he slipped down the garden path and across the street. The house was in silent darkness, but the upstairs windows had been left open just enough to let in the occasional ripples of wind that shimmered through the sultry summer air. He checked to make sure no one was watching him and used his wand to tie his hair back into a messy bun before he began to climb the trellis at the front of the house. Occasionally, he would send out a tendril of magic and a small cluster of sweetly scented white jasmine would bloom from where it landed. He knew Ariana loved to see different flowers and that the delicate blooms with their warm fragrance of summer would delight her, hopefully allowing him to take Albus away so that they could spend some time together, if only for a little while.

Once he had reached the top of the trellis, he plucked up a couple of sprigs of jasmine and placed them in his buttonhole as he carefully slipped in through the window. The room was, as usual, in almost complete darkness, save for a thin ray of softly flickering candlelight filtering in through the door, which was slightly open. Luckily, Gellert was entirely familiar with the room’s layout and it took him no time at all to find his way over to the bed. He smiled at the familiar figure lying fast asleep with the sheets almost wrapping him in a cocoon, and his messy hair spread over the pillow, curls that Gellert had run his fingers - and, on a more recent occasion, his claws - through many times.

Quietly, he pulled his wand out of his hair and shook out his curls so that they could fall loose and free over his shoulders, just the way Albus liked them, and scrambled out of his shirt and trousers. He carelessly kicked his boots off, but did not discard his socks, remembering his Albus had complained about his cold feet on more than one occasion recently. Apparently, his time as a dragon had left behind a few rather unexpected side effects.

Chuckling to himself at the thought, he gently eased away some of the covers and slid into bed, pressing himself up against the other boy’s back and rubbing his fingers down his sides as he leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“Did you miss me?”

He waited expectantly for that trademark chuckle, Albus’ hand tangling with his, pulling him close for a slow and intimate kiss. But instead his lover went very stiff in his arms and pulled away, turning around to look at him with eyes that were almost identical to Albus’. 

Except that Gellert had never seen Albus’ eyes widen in horrified fury at him like that. Nor, he realised, had he thought Albus’ hair had been that long when he had seen him the previous day. In fact, he was almost sure that he had seen the longer and straighter cut on -

_Oh no._

Hoping desperately that it would not reveal what he was starting to suspect, Gellert lit up his wand tip for a better look. His stomach dropped as, even in the faint white glow, he could tell that the furious red headed boy staring up at him was definitely not Albus. He gulped. “I...er, I...”

“Ten seconds,” hissed Aberforth. “That’s how long you have to start explaining.”

“Wrong room,” croaked Gellert, the words echoing through his brain as he edged back towards the floor, alarm now making its presence felt. “Definitely, _definitely_ the wrong room!” 

He almost tumbled the final couple of inches onto the ground where he landed tangled in a heap with his trousers. He grabbed them, not even bothering to put them back on, when he saw Aberforth advancing him and brandishing his wand menacingly. Without stopping to think, Gellert grabbed his trousers - his shirt and boots would have to wait until later - and instinctively threw a jet of magic in Aberforth’s direction. “My mistake, so sorry, it won’t happen again!” he blurted out, not even pausing to wince at the thought of apologising to Albus’ brother, of all people, as he bolted back into the hall - only to collide with Albus himself, who was wearing a hastily tied purple dressing gown and an expression torn between annoyance and bemusement.

“What’s with all the shouting?” he asked. “You’re going to wake Ari up at this rate. And...why were you running half-naked out of my brother’s bedroom?”

“Oh.” Gellert searched his thoughts for something, anything that could be considered an acceptable answer. But he had not even begun to formulate a response when a small rust-coloured goat stomped out of Aberforth’s room and dropped the heavily chewed remains of what had once been a shirt - not to mention two sprigs of jasmine - onto the floor before turning away with little more than a contemptuous glare.  

“Huh,” said Gellert, picking up the leftover fabric and frowning. “So that was what that spell did. I must admit, it suits him.”

Albus stared blankly at the direction the goat had left in before he caught Gellert’s arm and led him silently into his own bedroom. He took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. “All right, firstly, please tell me that was not what it looked like.”

“What do you -” Gellert started to ask, but he trailed off when Albus raised his eyebrow in the direction of his chewed up shirt. “Merlin’s beard, no!” he spluttered. “It definitely was not what you think it looked like and, quite honestly, I cannot believe you even went there.” He felt more than slightly disgusted by what Albus was implying; as if he would even consider such a thing! “I might need you to Obliviate me now,” he muttered. “Really, Albus, I’m actually insulted, not to mention entirely horrified.”

Albus studied him carefully before he nodded. “Fair enough. In that case, I feel I have one question. What, and I must be very clear about this, _the fuck just happened_?”

“It was honestly just a simple misunderstanding,” said Gellert. “Brought on by the fact that his window and yours both look extremely similar, especially in the dark. Not to mention that, when one is exceptionally looking forward to spending some intimate time with the one he loves...he might sometimes get so swept up in his excitement that he climbs the wrong side of the trellis.” 

“That still does not explain how my brother ended up being turned into a goat,” said Albus, though his face had flushed brightly at Gellert’s declaration. “I thought after our last incident, you would at least be more careful about throwing out random spells.”

“Oh, I thought it was rather an appropriate transformation,” said Gellert. “He certainly seems to like them far more than he likes most humans.” He chuckled, but when Albus did not join in, he sighed. “It was an instinctive reaction. I cast the spell and ran before he could curse me. I’ve already had my cock removed by magic once and I have no desire to risk it happening again. Although, speaking of which,” his eyes trailed down Albus’ body and he grinned, “I did not get much of a look, but out of the two of you, I think I much prefer -”

“Yes, and if you want to continue to have any more contact with it, you are _not_ going to finish that sentence,” replied Albus. “Instead, you’re going to go and find my brother, turn him back into a human before he makes a mess of the house and apologise profusely for disturbing him.” He held up a hand when Gellert started to splutter indignantly. “Or at least you are if you ever want to see me naked again.”

Gellert’s eyes went huge. “You wouldn’t.”

“Oh, wouldn’t I?” Albus folded his arms. “I might, I might not. Do you really want to take the risk?”

Gellert shook his head. “You, Albus Dumbledore, are a manipulative, wicked tease. I hope you know that.” _And_ , he admitted to himself, _I wouldn’t have you any other way._ “I won’t be long.”

“One moment.” Albus snapped his fingers. “I might be wrong, but I think you should put your trousers back on first. And also,” he waved a hand and Summoned a black shirt, which he quickly tossed towards Gellert’s chest. “I think my brother has already seen more than enough of you.”

“It was dark, he didn’t see that much,” muttered Gellert, more to distract himself from the realisation that Albus had kept one of his shirts than anything else. He grumbled under his breath as he dressed and slouched back across the hall.

Aberforth was sat curled up on his bed, apparently chewing on the sheets. He looked up abruptly when the door opened and let out a loud bleat of fury when he saw who had come in, his eyes blazing with more anger than should have been natural on a goat. However, it looked entirely natural on the furious boy once the spell had been reversed and Gellert had to leap out of the way of a vicious, albeit clumsily thrown, punch.

“Oh, of course you don’t have to thank me,” he said sarcastically. “It was your brother who insisted I reverse the spell, after all. Personally, I thought the new look was rather an improvement. With that having been said, I do apologise for -”

“Just walk out of that door,” Aberforth interrupted. “Walk out right now and never, ever speak of this again. I would like nothing more than to forget this ever happened.” 

“I can manage a simple Memory Charm, if you wish,” answered Gellert. “In fact, it would be my pleasure.”

Aberforth snorted. “I’m sure it would. Unfortunately, I trust you with your wand about as much as I trust my brother to look after Ariana properly.”

 _Well, that was rude and uncalled for._ Gellert’s hand twitched irritably. “It was not the most pleasant experience for me, either,” he retorted. “And, by the way, you could stand to be a little nicer to Albus. This isn’t easy for him, but he’s doing the best he can, for both of you.” He didn’t wait for a reply - though he thought he heard a derisive grunt - before he stalked back outside, where he found Albus in the hall watching him with a raised eyebrow. 

“What?” he asked, sounding more defensive than he had hoped. “I tried. It’s hardly my fault he didn’t want to hear it. And, really, him wanting to forget this ever happened is -”

But Albus merely smiled and took Gellert’s hand, leading him back towards his bedroom and closing the door. He locked it behind them, flicked his wand towards the candle on his bedside table, and spread himself out across the bed, a small smile crossing his face as he stretched out.

Gellert swallowed hard and leaned against the wall, his heart pounding in his ears as he watched his lover. To a casual observer, Albus might look almost entirely nonchalant, but the twinkling smoulder in his eyes gave him away all too easily. _Oh, he knows exactly what he’s doing to me, doesn’t he? Merlin, his pose, those long fingers...that smile..._

“Are you really just going to stand there all night?” Albus’ voice, half-amused and half-exasperated, cut into his thoughts. “After all, we both know you didn’t come here simply to irritate my brother, did you?” He grinned and trailed his hand up his right leg, pushing his robe aside to expose his lithe and graceful body underneath, the light of the candle casting a shadowy gold over his pale skin.

“No,” gasped Gellert, his fingers trembling as he fought to remove his shirt. He growled in frustration as the buttons got stuck and eventually just threw the garment over his head, not caring as he heard the fabric rip. “No, I certainly did not.” His brain felt as though it was the consistency of Bathilda’s raspberry jam as he moved to join Albus and fully toss the robe away so he could admire his lover’s naked body. It never ceased to astound him how easily Albus could make all his thoughts fade away into dust with just a single movement or a tiny look over his shoulder.

“You know, I think you’re still wearing far too many clothes,” purred Albus, his mouth hot against Gellert’s ear. “But I could help you with that, if you so desire.” His lips turned upwards into a sinful smirk when Gellert cried out in arousal and he let his fingers trail over the newly exposed skin, moving in an intimate dance with the sultry breeze from the window. “Oh yes, tonight, I’m going to hear you, aren’t I? You’re going to be crying out my name until you can’t speak, aren’t you?”

Gellert was almost too far gone to reply, but he managed to splutter out an agreement. “Not to mention...other things,” he breathed before he covered Albus’ mouth with his own.

 


End file.
